The usual camper's tent is an enigma comprising a series of disconnected tubes and canvas parts. Ordinarily, it isn't sufficient to understand how the parts go together to comprise the tent; it is also essential to know the specific sequence in which the parts go together. Given a little wind and weather, the chances of a prompt assembly are low.
In my said prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,588, there is shown a collapsible frame structure. Primarily the object of this invention is to provide an improved collapsible tent structure in which all of the parts remain at least partially connected when the tent is collapsed so that the task of erecting the tent is vastly simplified.
Another object of this invention is to provide a collapsible shelter or tent that can easily be erected by one person and that has vastly improved characteristics of stability. Staking is required only in extreme weather conditions. Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved connected structure especially suitable for use in a collapsible tent or shelter organization.